1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to semiconductor package technologies and, more particularly, to semiconductor packages with interposers and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Related Art
Semiconductor packages which are capable of processing a large amount of data are increasingly in demand with the development of smaller electronic systems. Recently, system-in-package (SIP) techniques for encapsulating a plurality of semiconductor chips having different functions in a single package have been proposed to provide high performance electronic systems. As a result of the SIP techniques, a lot of effort has been focused on providing 2.5-dimensional (2.5D) or 3-dimensional (3D) SIPs. Each of the 2.5-dimensional (2.5D) or 3-dimensional (3D) SIPs include at least one micro-processor chip and at least one memory chip, to improve functions of the semiconductor packages.